HELP (Prequel of END)
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: [Republished] / Perjuangan Sasuke dalam membantu Hinata... mencari gebetan. Berhasilkah menemukan di saat Sasuke sendiri menjadi salah satu kandidatnya? / Warning: AU obviously, penistaan batin dan pertahanan jiwa (?) Sasuke, bukan SasuHina.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **#01: Start**

Atap sekolah memang tempat terbaik untuk jam istirahat. Semua masih terasa damai tanpa teriakan para penggemar. Duduk dan berdiam diri bukanlah hal membosankan. Aku bisa memikirkan apa saja di sini tanpa gangguan setitik pun.

Hingga seruan itu sampai ke telingaku,

"Sasuke-kun! Tolong... carikan aku gebetan!"

Aku sontak berdiri. Kedua tangan masuk ke saku celana seperti biasa. Kurasakan aura bersinar dari mata gadis di hadapanku ini. Nah, baru berpose seperti ini saja sudah membuatnya kagum.

Dengan tenang, aku melangkah mendekatinya. "Kalau aku tidak mau?" tolakku halus tapi menusuk.

"Harus mau!" Dia memaksa. "Nih, ada jus tomat spesial buatanku."

Eh? Rendah sekali jaminannya... Tapi, aku mau itu. Tak terlalu berarti bagi orang lain, tapi bagiku sangat berarti. Ayolah, paksa aku lebih keras lagi. Tampang culunmu terasa licik bagiku. Walau begitu, otakku akan melawannya. Dia harus kalah. Jus itu untukku dan aku tak perlu menolongnya.

"Hm... Tidak mau, ya?" Dia menempelkan telunjuk di dagu mulusnya. "Ah, kebetulan Hanabi sedang sariawan. Lebih baik untuk dia saja—"

"Jangan!" Sial, keceplosan. Raut khawatirku pasti dilihatnya. Sial, sial. Tenang, Sasuke, tenang. "Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu adanya, aku tidak perlu membantu, 'kan?" Aku berbalik dan menelan ludah. Ampun, ingin sekali menghilangkan dahaga dengan minuman surga itu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Itu jalan terakhir. Terserah saja, lah. Itachi juga bisa membuatnya.

"Sasuke-kun," panggilnya dengan nada... lembut. "Memang tidak mempan, ya? Tapi, coba lihat aku sebelum pembatalan resmi..." bujuknya seperti gadis manis yang disandera lelaki hidung belang.

Set. Aku berbalik lagi, dengan tenang dan _cool_ layaknya aku yang biasa dilihat penggemar. Anak ini bukan salah satu dari mereka. Mungkin saja bisa kubuat dia berteriak, kalau aku totalitas memamerkan kebaikan seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi, entahlah. Dunia mungkin sudah terbalik, saat aku menyadari bahwa darah hidungku hampir muncrat—Kkh! Anak ini... Tidak perlu sampai menunjukkan wajah seperti itu, 'kan?!

Sh-Shiro... Shiro masih lebih manis daripada dirimu, tahu!

"Sasuke-kun? Kenapa panik begitu? Wajahku seperti iblis, ya? Maaf, keceplosan!"

Oi! Ucapan panik apa itu? Wajahmu seperti mala—Argh, kenapa ini? Kenapa diriku bisa dijatuhkan seorang gadis culun seperti dia? Lihat penampilannya. Sungguh memprihatinkan. Rok melewati lutut, seragam kebesaran, rambut kepang dua, kacamata tebal dan bulat. Beda kasta, oi! Ehm, walau tidak dengan wajahnya, sih.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Glek!

Aku harus menjawab apa? Hancur sudah imej berharga milikku. Setetes peluh meluncur di pipiku. Aku mengangguk... dengan seribu persen keterpaksaan.

 **#02: List**

Kami bertukar nomor ponsel. Cih, betapa beruntungnya anak ini. Jika saja dia adalah salah satu penggemar, tidak semudah ini mendapatkan kontak privasiku. Awas saja kalau sampai dia menyebarkan pada orang lain tanpa sepengetahuanku. Aku memang belum sempat mengingatkannya, tapi aku punya firasat baik kalau dia akan tahu diri.

Setelah bertukar nomor, kami saling berkirim pesan. Membuat perjanjian untuk bertemu lagi di atap sekolah. Menunjukkannya secarik kertas berisi daftar anak laki-laki terpopuler di sekolah. Di sana tertulis Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Sabaku no Gaara, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Naara, Kiba Inuzuka, Sai, Suigetsu Houzuki, dan Shino Aburame. Pupil kosongnya naik turun saat membaca daftar nama orang-orang itu. Seperti mempertimbangkan. Aku tak ragu bertanya untuk menawarkan perubahan.

"Neji-niisama? Hapus saja, ya? Tidak mungkin _incest_ , 'kan?"

Hiii, aku merinding. Sepaham dengannya, tidak mungkin sedarah. Kami sepakat untuk menghapus nama rivalku (dalam popularitas) tersebut.

"Dan lagi... Sasuke-kun di urutan pertama, ya?" Ia mengangguk-angguk, lalu tampak berpikir.

"Kita mulai dari Gaara sampai Shino, kemudian aku di urutan terakhir."

"Setuju!" Wajahnya bersinar cerah saat mengucapkannya.

Aku mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya. "Mau mengubah urutan? Atau menghapus seseorang?"

Dia menggeleng mantap. Kemudian pamit untuk makan bekal di kelas. "Pertemuan berikutnya, kita makan bareng di sini, ya!" pesannya. "Aku akan bawakan bekal untuk Sasuke-kun!"

Cuma bisa tersenyum tipis. Apa harus seperti itu untuk mendapat perhatianku? Itachi juga bisa membuatkan bekal untukku—Tidak, aku juga bisa memasak untuk diriku sendiri, tahu. Hanya saja, bangun pagi untuk membuat bekal... aku sedikit malas untuk itu. Andalanku hanya kakakku satu-satunya. Bisa-bisa aku sengsara kalau dia tidak ada...

 **#03: Colour**

Setiap harinya, si culun ini menemani jam istirahatku. Tampaknya dia sungguh-sungguh mengharapkan pertolonganku. Satu hal juga, mau-maunya aku menolongnya? Ah, ada apa dengan Sasuke Uchiha? Kenapa runtuh oleh salah satu culun di sekolah? Dia punya kekuatan apa, sampai bisa menggerakkan hati dinginku yang bahkan dianggap sudah membeku?

Dengan wajah secerah sang mentari, si Hyuuga ini selalu bersemangat menceritakan pengalamannya bersama daftar 'target'. Semua saranku dilakukannya dengan baik. Tak melulu cerita bagus terdengar. Dia sesekali menghaturkan perjuangan melawan kekurangannya; culun, cepat senang oleh kebaikan seseorang, dan fisik yang lemah.

"Mulai besok, kita nggak makan bekal bareng lagi, ya," ucapnya memberi tahu. "Karena aku nggak terlalu pintar, jam istirahat aku mau belajar dulu."

Ah, iya. Minggu ini sampai minggu depan adalah jadwal ujian bulanan. Belajar? Ah, beberapa kali membalikkan buku saja, materinya akan tertempel lekat di kepalaku. Tapi, jam istirahatku bakal damai dan sunyi seperti sedia kala. Ada rasa senang, juga tidak senang.

Haruskah aku menurunkan sedikit imej sialan ini?

Dia... memberi warna... sedikit perbedaan di hidupku?

Tidak. Masalahnya, perasaan ini cuma padanya. Jika memang terjadi sebuah perubahan, tidak hanya padanya saja aku menurunkan imej.

Apakah dia berbeda?

Aku tidak mengerti perasaan ini. Tak terbiasa memakai perasaan. Membuatku susah mengartikan hal-hal seperti ini. Terlalu banyak berpikir. Semua menjadi masuk akal dan tidak logis. Bukan senang atau tidak senang. Tapi, ini berbeda. Wahai waktu, tolong perjelas semua ini.

 **#04: Letters**

Berakhir dengan surat-menyurat. Karena takut mengganggu jadwal pelajaran, dia hanya bisa menyalurkan laporannya melalui surat. Tanpa sadar, aku selalu menunggu kehadirannya untuk menerima selembar berharga tersebut. Ada hari di mana ia menyerahkan saat pagi, istirahat, pulang, dan tak lupa juga dia pernah tidak menyerahkannya. Di situ, aku merasa sedikit kecewa dan... rindu. Ekspresinya saat kami beradu obrolan seperti tanpa beban, seakan menelusup masuk juga ke hatiku yang dingin ini.

 _Gaara-san adalah Ketua OSIS. Dia mirip Sasuke-kun juga. Bedanya, dia masih lebih ramah daripada dirimu, hehe. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan urusan OSISnya, akun media sosial Gaara-san sangat jarang digunakan. Aku nggak bisa men-stalk-nya, seperti saran Sasuke-kun._

Huft. Karena sedang berada di kelas, aku mencoba bersembunyi di balik punggung seseorang, aku diam-diam membaca kiriman dari Hinata Hyuuga. Ah, ini cuma materi gerak parabola. Aku sudah terbiasa mengerjakan soal tentang ini, bahkan tipe-tipe soal olimpiade internasionalnya.

 _Naruto-kun adalah teman masa kecilku. Dia pernah membantuku dari bully-an sebuah geng. Ketika aku kesulitan, aku mencari cara untuk menyelesaikannya sendiri, seperti biasa, lho. Tapi, aku nggak sadar kalau aku bergumam sendiri dan ada Naruto-kun di dekatku, karena sebelumnya aku minta tolong belikan minum. Dia langsung membantunya. Mungkin, ini salah satu kemajuan._

Hah~ Siang terik menjadi sedikit sejuk. Kirimannya membuatku senang. Entah karena salah satu rencanaku berhasil, atau karena memang ikutan senang karena dia senang. Aku harus memikirkan cara lain untuk meningkatkan keberhasilan ini!

 _Kiba-kun, juga baik seperti Naruto-kun. Mereka seperti bersaing. Dia menemaniku pulang setiap harinya sejak aku memulai percakapan normal, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang sangat jarang. Saranmu kali ini juga berhasil, Sasuke-kun! Aku berterima kasih untuk semuanya!_

Senang. Aku sadar kalau aku menyunggingkan senyum. Untung saja aku sedang berada di kamar. Sinar temaram dari lampu belajar menemaniku membaca surat Hinata Hyuuga si culun. Aku menghela napas panjang, puas. Membaringkan diri ke tempat tidur. Kemudian gagal terlelap. Aku memikirkan banyak hal. Mengenai dirinya, juga cara lain untuk membantunya. Aku mulai terpacu dan menggerakkan hati. Tidak biasanya.

 _Sasuke-kun, kalau kandidat selanjutnya dihapus boleh, tidak? Hehe, bercanda. Sai-kun terlalu sering tersenyum. Kukira hanya pada saat dia baik pada seseorang. Ternyata, pada semua orang dan hampir di saat yang tak terkira. Bukan merasa seram, tapi sepertinya dia memang ramah pada semua orang. Jadi, aku tidak bisa menganggapnya sebagai target yang serius. Maaf?_

Tak masalah, Culun. Aku hanya membantumu, 'kan? Keputusan ada di tanganmu. Tugasku hanya mencari-cari cara agar dirimu bisa menemukan seseorang yang sesuai dengan hatimu. Dan aku termasuk di dalamnya. Boleh aku berharap menjadi salah satunya yang berhasil? Itu juga kalau kau mau.

 _Waaa, Suigetsu-san membuatku takut! Bicaranya kasar sekali. Walaupun tidak serius, raut wajahnya membuatku menganggapnya serius. Apalagi saat aku berbicara terbata-bata, dia tak sabar, lalu menyentakku. Aku berhasil mendapatkan nomor ponselnya. Tapi... Aku ragu menghubunginya. Sepertinya, Suigetsu-san lebih baik menjadi kakakku..._

Krrk! Pensil di genggamanku patah seketika. Grrr, kenapa dia berani membentak seorang putri Hyuuga? Dia tak tahu seperti apa perasaan perempuan itu? Dingin-dingin begini, aku paham bagaimana rupanya hati para gadis. Sangat tampak pada penggemar-penggemar tak penting itu. Mereka terlalu menghabiskan waktu untuk mengejarku. Lebih baik belajar saja sana.

 _Yang terakhir, ada Shino-kun. Shino-kun baik, peduli lingkungan. Kelemahannya... baper. Err, bukankah seharusnya perempuan yang baper? Saat kutinggalkan, aku tidak sadar kalau lupa menanyakan nomor ponselnya. Aku lupa bahwa aku cuma menyapanya tanpa menciptakan obrolan apapun. Dia ngambek, lalu merasa dianggap tidak ada. Huft..._

Sambil berjalan, aku menepuk dahi. Ada juga laki-laki seperti si Aburame itu, ya? Pantaslah dia jomblo sejak lahir. Sedikit saja diabaikan langsung ngambek. Apa-apaan itu?

 **#05: Change**

"Kau tidak mau mengganti penampilan?"

Yah, kami sudah bisa berdua lagi di atap. Jadwal ujian telah selesai. Aku bisa lebih leluasa berkomunikasi dengannya. Selamat tinggal, surat penuh misteri.

"Eh? Apa?" Dia kaget, dengan mulut penuh makanan. Hal itu membuatnya jadi sedikit menggemaskan. Glek! "M-maksudnya, apa, Sasuke-kun? Aku sudah terbiasa dengan penampilan ini."

Hmph, tentu saja mempercantik dirimu, membuat fisikmu lebih menarik, sekalipun saat ini sudah cukup menawan bagiku. Dipoles sedikit saja, pasti dirimu akan sangat memukau bagi banyak laki-laki. Aku... termasuk di dalamnya? Haha. Pantas saja dirimu berbeda sekali dengan para penggemar itu. Setiap harinya mengganti penampilan untuk merebut perhatian. Berbanding terbalik denganmu, yang terlalu apa adanya dengan penampilan.

(Cih, Sasuke Uchiha hanya mampu memuji dalam diam seperti ini. Camkan itu.)

"Kalau itu juga salah satu rencanamu, aku minta tolong juga, boleh?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Memandangnya yang sedang mengunyah bekal dari jarak satu meter. Duduk bersila berhadapan. Seakan membuat udara sejuk menyapu jiwa dan hatiku. Dia punya kekuatan apa?

Sabtu malam, saatnya mengajak dirinya berke—Maksudku, membantunya mengubah penampilan. Aku berusaha keras untuk membuatnya tidak norak. Oh, ayolah, gadis seculun dia sudah menarik pada dasarnya. Cukup dirombak sedikit saja, perubahannya pasti luar biasa hebat.

"Aww, aku nggak mau pakai lensa kontak!"

Wajahnya meringis hebat saat melihat tutorial dari ponselku. Nyaris saja air matanya keluar karena ngilu. Kalau saja menangis sungguhan, pasti bisa mengimbangi Shiro. Ah, entahlah. Lensa kontak bukan ide bagus. Aku menyarankan untuk mengganti kacamatanya dengan bingkai persegi panjang yang sedikit luas. Pokoknya jangan bulat seperti miliknya.

"Errmm, ini agak panas, Sasuke-kun..."

Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangan karena merasa gerah. Aku mengusulkan pada si penata rambut untuk membuat gaya lain. Alhasil, surai lavendernya tak tergerai seperti sebelumnya, namun ditata tak kalah bagus sehingga lehernya tetap mendapat udara segar yang cukup.

Ketika melihat wajahnya, dia jadi semakin bersinar dibandingkan saat pertama bertemu. Lebih daripada para penggemar, dia malah menyamai paras artis. Tidak berlebihan, karena kenyataannya dia tak memakai riasan wajah sedikit pun. Aku... terpukau.

"Aku pinjam rok sekolahmu. Nanti, kubilang pada Itachi agar memotongnya, supaya tidak terlalu sopan."

Wajahnya memerah. "E-eeeh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Tidak terlalu pendek, tenang saja," jawabku tenang. "Ubahlah sedikit keculunanmu agar dilihat oleh para target itu."

"Be-begitu, ya."

"Hn."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun."

Telapak tanganku menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya. Jika sedikit lagi seperti Shiro, mungkin bisa berubah jadi elusan manja. Senyum tipis mengantarkan kepulangan kami berdua dari mal ini.

 **#06: Score**

"Naruto-kun menemaniku pulang."

Satu untuk Dobe.

"Kiba-kun menungguku sampai tugas kelompok selesai."

Satu untuk Kiba.

"Naruto-kun mengantar salinan catatannya ke rumahku."

Dobe lagi.

"Naruto-kun mengomentari perubahan rambutku lebih dulu daripada Kiba-kun."

Skor 3 - 1.

"Naruto-kun membantu membawakan bukuku."

 _Hattrick_ untuk Naruto. Skor 4 - 1.

"Kiba-kun meminjamkan dasinya untukku."

Muncul lagi si Kiba.

"Kiba-kun menemaniku mengumpulkan tugas."

Poin Kiba sudah tiga.

"Kiba-kun memberikanku saputangan seusai olahraga."

 _Hattrick_ untuk Kiba. Naruto masih memimpin.

"Sasuke-kun, aku pilih siapa?"

Aku. Aku bisa melakukan semua yang mereka lakukan untukmu. Tapi, keputusanku bukanlah sebuah hal yang adil. "Aku tak berhak menjawab itu. Pilih sesuai hati dan perasaanmu." jawabku serasional mungkin.

"Boleh aku minta waktu sampai giliranmu? Masih mau menolongku?"

Jelas saja boleh. "Ya, jika itu maumu." Tak mungkin kau melewatkan giliranku. Harus adil. Pilihan bukan hanya Kiba dan Naruto saja.

"T-terima... k-kasih... Aku senang melihat Sasuke-kun tersenyum. Bukannya marah karena permintaanku."

"Itu karena kau yang minta—"

"Eh? Apa? Jadi, kalau bukan aku?"

"L-lupakan."

Sasuke Uchiha jatuh lagi. Pertahanan melemah. Dibajak oleh seorang gadis culun yang telah berubah menjadi lebih manis. Karena diriku, dia mengubah penampilan. Sayangnya, semata-mata tidak mungkin juga dia akan jatuh kepadaku. Tak apalah. Setidaknya, aku sudah berjuang untuk menolongnya.

"Siap, Kapten!"

Posisi hormat diiringi senyum secerah bunga sakura yang mekar di bulan Maret.

"Hn. Masuk kelas sekarang."

"Baik!"

 **Bersambung – ke fic END, silahkan ke Stories saya kalau berminat (:**

Berakhir dengan gajenya. Mengerjakan satu hari per judul. Di tahun terakhir, masa-masa ujian, saat-saat yang mendepresikan jiwa dan raga. Semoga tidak mengecewakan~

P.S: Kalau diingat-ingat, episode sebelum filler-filler ini, Sasu memang nggak pernah mengucapkan nama Hinata, 'kan, ya? Hmm...?

 **Omake – sequel of END**

Di pagi yang cerah. Di mana seharusnya orang-orang menyambut hari dengan ceria. Aku malah melangkah suram. Memang, tak ada yang akan menyadarinya, karena wajahku tetap sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Satu hal yang berbeda. Rindu. Ah, tidak ada lagi konsultasi dengan si Hyuuga Culun. Sudah berakhir, sudah.

"Sasuke-kun,"

Kenapa masih memanggilku? Bukankah jadwal kita sudah berakhir?

"Tolong satu hal,"

Aku berbalik. "Hn?"

"Sebut namaku."

"Hyuuga."

"Bukan."

"Culun."

Dia menggeleng.

"Malaikat..." Aku mengucapkannya lemah, tanpa menatap ke arahnya.

"Apa?"

Daripada harus mengulanginya, lebih baik... "Hi-Hinata."

"Yosh! Terima kasih!" Dia pun beranjak pergi. Berlari menuju teman perempuannya yang bercepol dua.

Itu saja, 'kah?

… Ah, a-apa ini? Wajahku hangat. Bibirku terkatup. Jantungku berdebar. I-ini... Apa ini yang dinamakan... salah tingkah?


End file.
